Lone Wolf Prieview
by WerewolfPirate-Capt.JackLucian
Summary: 'Lone Wolf' follows Jack Lucian, a Lycan whos family was murdered by Werewolf hunters.  Born in the late 1700's, the orphaned Lycan lives as a pirate captain.  Due to a misunderstanding between himself and a God, he is trapped in his wolf form.
1. Prologe

Chapter 1

A Pirate is Born

It all started with a birth . . .

The cool night blew gently through a small 1700's house on the outskirts of a small village somewhere in the Caribbean.

In the Main Room, a man paced across the floor.

_Any minute now. . . _He thought.

Upstairs, a woman was panting and groaning in pain surrounded by warm blankets and a large bowl of warm water, only a doctor and nurse was with her.

From downstairs the man could hear them hurriedly talking amongst themselves, and groaning from his wife.

Suddenly there was dead silence - and his heart stopped.

_Had something happened, something went wrong? What if they didn't make it?_

It wasn't uncommon for one or the other to have died.

He hurried up the steps two at a time and threw the door open to see a small bundle being wrapped in a bundle and passed to the woman, who moved the blanket from it's face.

The man walked over to them and smiled down at the tiny face, who's eyes were still closed, even though it squirmed constantly.

"Hey, little guy." the woman cooed at the tiny, new being.

Hearing his mothers' voice, he opened his eyes revealing bright blue eyes and cooed back.

"Look at him! Look at those eyes!" The man gasped happily. "Hey, little one!"

The baby smiled, cooed more and waved his arms and legs happily.

"What should we call him, Canis?" The new mother asked her husband.

"I-I don't know. . . I want him to have a name that means something - like our names do to us."

The woman looked at her husband. "I want his name to suit him."

The baby reached his hand for his mothers face and she lowered her head for him to reach.

The baby cooed, and gave a small howl-like sound and waved his arms again.

"A Jack-of All-Trades, isn't he, Vulpecca?" Canis laughed.

"That's it, Cain! 'Jack'."

"And using the sign he was born under will give him his middle name; Eihwaz."

"Jack Eihwaz Lucian," Vulpecca tested. "I like it."

Vulpecca and Canis smiled down at the future of their desperate race.

And so, a Pirate was born. . .

Comments:

Heh,heh. Canis as in 'Canis Lupis' - the latin mane for 'wolf', and 'Vulpecca' for the astrological Fox? . . . I thought it was funny . . ..


	2. Chapter 1: The Seige

Chapter 1 - The Siege

The night was cold, and fog rolled over the gentile waves.

The Treasure ship H.M.S. Bounty, felt at ease in the darkness, the crew felt cloaked and un-seen.

They were wrong. .

Out of the darkness, a ship crashed into it's side , and a crew of pirates swung on board, swords and pistols drawn.

The crew of the Bounty fought admirably, but were no match for the well-trained pirates.

The Crew heard a loud thud behind them and turned to face the BIGGEST wolf they ever laid eyes on.

A wolf that stood on his hind legs, carried a sword and pistol from the belt that hung around his waist, and could wield them with deadly accuracy, a wolf that could speak many languages.

But worst of all - he was a pirate.

The crew members of bother ships backed away as the large figure moved through the melee an stopped by a member of the Bounty's crew, his eyes glowing and eerie green in the moonlight.

The wolf spoke in a deep growling boom.

"Where is your Captain?"

The man pointed to another who fought with much valor.

The wolf pushed past the fighters and spoke to the man, then they both headed off to the wolf's cabin.

Inside the wolf locked the door behind them, and motioned for the opposing captain to sit in the chair in front of his desk.

"I know who you are," the captain spoke hesitantly.

"You're the Werewolf Pirate - 'Jack' something."

The man stopped speaking - he heard the wolf give a soft growl and saw him clench his pawed fists.

'Yes, my name IS Jack, and I'm here to offer you a deal."

Jack moved to his chair behind the desk and pushed a paper towards the man.

"Order your men to stop fighting, and I'll do the same for mine. My crew will relieve you of all but some of your cargo, which you may keep for yourself, in exchange, I'll recruit some of your men to work for me. You may count them as dead. In exchange, you go back and say that my crew KILLED yours and stole all of your valuables. While you keep a percentage in your own pocket. Refuse this request,"

Jack leaned forward.

"And we'll kill everyone in your command. NO ONE has turned down my offer yet."

He pushed a pot of ink to the man, and he signed it, smiling shakily.

Jack smiled deviously, and gave a huff for a laugh. "Heh. Smart man. It's a deal, then."

Within a few minutes, a majority of the food, provisions, and treasure were removed from the Bounty to Jacks' ship; the Mourning Star, along with quite a few crew members, who, surprisingly, didn't need that much convincing.

Jack left, as agreed, a few of the Bounty's crew members and goods with it's captain.

"Of course," Jack laughed to his First Mate.

"I would never kill anyone, anyway. But they don't know that!"

"A great bluff, by the world's greatest tactician! Why, they'd believe the worlds' i flat /i if i you /i told them!"

The first mate - an older gentleman named Rob, who spoke with a thick Australian accent - laughed.

Jack merely chuckled back.

"If you only knew what the world is i really /i like, mate. If you only knew. . . ."

Anyway, this takes place many years after the Prologue.

Don't worry - you'll find out more about his 'condition' a little later in the story. ^^

** IMPORTANT:**

'Lone Wolf' is rated 'Young Adult' for language, drug/alcohol use, fantasy violence and themes, off-humor, use of old phrases/beliefs (that includes religious beliefs. You have your warning.), 'scary' images/situations (because it deals with the supernatural, I HAVE to add that), some images/written words that have to deal with wounds/gore, evilness, silliness, and just out-right randomness. *** AND at a later date, may be rated 'Adult' for more adult themes. . . . ***

As always, 'Lone Wolf', 'Jack Lucian' and ALL related characters © me, .com

Please, PLEASE, no stealing!

If you want to use my characters for any reason, PLEASE b ASK ME FIRST! /b


End file.
